The semiconductor integrated circuit industry has experienced rapid growth in the past several decades. Technological advances in semiconductor materials and design have produced increasingly smaller and more complex circuits. These material and design advances have been made possible as the technologies related to processing and manufacturing have also undergone technical advances. In the course of semiconductor evolution, the number of interconnected devices per unit of area has increased as the size of the smallest component that can be reliably created has decreased.
Integrated circuits include several types of components, particularly transistors. One type of transistor is a Metal Oxide Semiconductor Field Effect Transistor (MOSFET). MOSFET devices include a gate structure on top of a semiconductor substrate. Both sides of the gate structure are then doped to form source and drain regions. A channel is formed between the source and drain regions beneath the gate. Based on the voltage bias applied to the gate, electric current may either be allowed to flow through the channel or be inhibited from doing so.
In some cases, the channel may be formed using a fin structure. The fin structure extends out of the substrate and runs perpendicular to the gate structure formed on the substrate and fin structures. Doped regions, such as source and drain regions are formed in the fin structure on both sides of the gate structure. To connect the transistor to other components, a conductive contact connects to the source or drain regions. Although existing IC devices and methods of fabricating a conductive contact for devices with a fin structure have been generally adequate for their intended purposes, they have not been entirely satisfactory in all respects.
The various features disclosed in the drawings briefly described above will become more apparent to one of skill in the art upon reading the detailed description below. Where features depicted in the various figures are common between two or more figures, the same identifying numerals have been used for clarity of description.